Cardfight! Vanguard Link Joker Hen OC
by Yagami Kari Hikari
Summary: Sunshine Fuji is a 15 year old girl who transferred to Miyaji Academy in High School. Who is she and what for a Deck is she using? Is she a Friend or an Enemy? I don't own Vanguard, just the OC. Canon couples: Kamui/Emi, Kenji/Yuri, Kai/Misaki and Miwa/Kourin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The final of Asia Circuit

After winning the Japan VC tournament, team Q4 was transported to the top level of the building of Tatsunagi financial group, together with team New Asteroid, S.I.T Genius and Dreadnought, they were chosen to lead Planet Cray.

Takuto began to tell a story about what is happing on Cray: "One day, this planet suddenly came under attack by a mysterious force. In the face of a powerful enemy, all of the formerly squabbling clans of Cray came together to fight back. Three clans became the core of the resistance: Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero. Their efforts was spectacular. The mysterious force was cornered, and victory was close at hand. But... Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord, who fought at the forefront, were captured by the enemy. Robbed of their leaders, the three clans fell into chaos and lost the strength. The effect even extended to your world, where the decks of their clans vanished."

"Then..." said Misaki.

"...The "Royal Paladin" you were talking about, Brother..." continued Kamui.

Aichi remained silent...

"The disorganized clans didn't know what to do when the enemy stepped up its attack. Right now, Cray is on the brink of destruction." continued Takuto.

An explosion and we were back in the real world.

"We need strength. Our powerful enemy even sealed away Royal Paladin. We need a strong power of our own to beat them." he said.

"Will you be able to save them if you have that kind of power? Can you save Royal Paladin?! And my avatar... Blaster Blade?!" asked Aichi.

"Yes, if we have leaders with strong power, who can unite all of the clans and make the mysterious force retreat. I held the VF Circuit in order to choose people with that power. Singapore, Seoul, Hong Kong and Japan... The winning fighters of these dour circuits are the saviors of Cray, our new leaders!" he explained.

"Everyone..." said Aichi.

"Now, everyone... on this stage, I shall open the door to Cray" said Takuto.

The top of the building opened up...

"The path is open... Leaders... Come!"

There was a huge gust of wind and they were transported into Cray...

"Where are we?" Aichi asked.

"Sendou Aichi... and your team, Q4... as a leader, if you would fight alongside us to try to save Cray, please proceed. Head for the true final stage that waits for you ahead. " and he disappeared.

"True final stage?" asked Aichi.

"Let's go, Brother!" said Kamui and started walking.

"You have to get your avatar back, right? Misaki said, as she put her hand on Aichi shoulder and also started walking.

Aichi walked and caught up with them...

"Kamui-kun... Misaki-san!" Aichi began...

"We're a team!" said Kamui.

"What you want to do is also what we want to do." continue Misaki.

"Right" Aichi said.

They saw the other teams by their side as well...

"Like Takuto-kun said, we have power. We're leaders. So... let's go! Let's save Cray!" said Aichi.

"Not so fast" a voice said.

They stopped in their tracks to see Souryu Leon standing in front of them...

"Here's where you turn back." he said.

"What are you doing?" Takuto appeared and ask.

"It's simple. You people aren't the leaders that Cray needs. That person is me alone, Souryu Leon!" he declared.

"Leon-kun?"

"The wind doesn't blow on you. You're not taking one more step. The final stage ends here!" he declared again.

"Weren't you listening? The final stage is a fight to free Cray!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, my true reason for participating in the Vanguard Fight Circuit was to twhart your plan. The Souryu people are going to regain their power and over The World. For the grand purpose, Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin must be sacrificed, sealed away for eternity." he said.

"You made a deal with them?" Takuto ask.

"What does that mean?" Misaki ask.

"Souryu Leon offered them Royal Paladin, Kagero, and Shadow Paladin in exchange for bringing Aqua Force back." Takuto explained.

"Leon-kun sold Royal Paladin and the others to the enemy?" Aichi said.

"What haver you did it to save your own clan or not, by selling off others clans, you've betrayed all clans... all fighters!" Takuto exclaimed.

"How dare you?! You're the one who used all of us when it was convenient to you Tatsunagi Takuto! I refuse to be your pawn"! Leon said angrily and then black mist surrounded him,

"What just happened, Brother!" Kamui asked.

"I don't know..." Aichi said.

"He must... be stopped..." Takuto said.

"Takuto Tatsunagi... This space that you've constructed is connected to Cray. Thanks to that, I can feel the power from them directly. Leaders who are loved by the wind, you should follow its lead." Leon said as black mist surrounded him and they were blown away...

Back on Earth

The doors separated and Shin saw a surge of something...

"What's happening?" he said.

"This is the portal that Takuto opened... Tha path to Cray..." Suiko from Ultra Rare explained.

"Cray?! You're telling me that the planet Cray actually exist?!" Tetsu ask her.

"Ren and the others are safe aren't they?" he approached the portal but was unable to enter... "You say this is a portal, so why can't I enter it?" he ask again.

"My guess is that no one but the chosen fighters are allowed to enter." Suiko said as she show them an image of what is happing inside...

"Is this what's going inside? It's too dark to see anything. But I sense it... A huge, evil presence..." Rekka said.

"Void..." Kourin finally said, they look at each other before turning towards the screen again.

Back to the space between Cray and Earth

Aichi woke up to find out that they were separated...

"What happened?" Aichi ask Misaki and Kamui.

"It seems that Leon has separated all of us..." Miskai said.

"It seems that Leon's newfound power has destabilized this space and merged the two worlds of Cray and Earth." Takuto said weakly.

"Hey..." Kamui said when he saw him starting to collapse.

"You aren't the one who sealed away Royal Paladin, are you?" Aich ask.

"The thing that captured Royal Paladin and the others, that gave Leon power... Its name is Void. It's a nihilistic power." he said weakly again.

"Void... A nihilistic power..." Aichi said.

"It's Cray's greatest enemy. It's said to have no physical form, existing only as a will. And its power is immeasurable. Void is what sealed Aqua Force long, long ago. But none of the clans have ever been able to help Aqua Force. And now Void has sealed away Royal Paladin and two other clans. " Takuto explained.

"Is Void more powerful the before?" Misaki ask.

"Yes. But so are the clans. The clans have any years of training, so if they join forces, they should be able to save Royal Paladin and the other clans. That's why... I manipulated all of your memories and switched Gold Paladin and Narukami with the clans that were sealed away. You see, a fighter's ability to lead a clan will be necessary for battling Void." continue Takuto.

"Manipulated memories..."

"Fighter's ability...?"

"I gave you new clans, made you compete in Vanguard Fight Circuit, even encouraged you to level up, all to free Cray. " Takuto said.

"You used us... You used us as pawns..." Misaki said.

"That's correct... But using all of you has led do this. Now the only thing I can do is put my trust in you. My power has been weakened because of Void. While I still have power, I'll restore all of your memories." his Psyqualia glowed in his eyes and they restored all of their memories.

"I remember. I remember clearly... I remember all my time with Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" Aichi said.

"That's right... You originally used Royal Paladin... Brother Aichi..." Kamui said.

"I can't believe I'd forgotten all this time..." Misaki said.

They hold onto Takuto when they realized that he was falling...

"You must hate me for manipulating your memories and using you as pawns." Takuto said.

"No. Just the opposite: I'm grateful to you." Aichi smiled and said.

"Grateful?" he repeated.

"You gave me a way to help Blaster Blade. And more than anything, you introduced to me Gold Paladin. With them, I'll free Cray and help Blaster Blade!" Aichi said.

"Yeah!" Misaki and Kamui responded.

"Sendou Aichi... I'm sorry". Takuto said.

"Void... A fearsome power of emptiness... Right now, emptiness has invaded half of Cray's land... No sound can be heard there, no light reaches through... Nothing moves, and everything is enveloped in silence." he said.

"The power of emptiness has begun to movie from Cray to this space. And when the emptiness has filled this space, It'll be destroyed and the emptiness will move to Earth!" he said.

"Earth?!" Kamui exclaimed.

"The tragedy that once befall the Souryu people will happen to the entire Earth. The land will rot. The seas will dry up. All of Earth's blessing will became a planet of death." said Takuto.

"That'll happen to Earth...? We can't let it!" Aichi said.

"What should we do?" Misaki asked.

"The only thing you can do to stop Void is to beat Souryu Leon... No one but Vanguard Fight winners can exist in this space."

"You mean if we win, it'll be possible to send Leon-kun back to Earth?" Aichi asked.

"However, it works the opposite way, too. If you lose in a Vanguard Fight, you won't be able to stay in this space either."

"In other words, if we lose, Earth will..." Kamui said.

"Souryu Leon may think he's using Void, but it's power is vast. He can't control it completey. And Leon's ambition has made him lose is cool-headed judgement. At this rate, everything will be controlled by Void..."

They carried him to a nearby rock for him to rest...

"If he isn't not stopped, both Cray and Earth will come to an end. Quickly, go to him..."

"But how can we find him?" Misaki asked.

"Psyqualia... You should be able to send Leon's Psyqualia..."

"Psyqualia..." Aichi stood up, his eyes glowed and he turned towards his direction..." That way!"

"Go. Cray is in your hands."

"Right! Let's go, Misaki-san, Kamui-kun!" Aichi said. And they started to walk.

Time skip

"Visibility here just keeps getting worse..." Kamui said.

"That means the emptiness aura thing is increasing in strength." Misaki said.

We have to hurry. Aichi thought to himself.

Meanwhile Team New Al4 and Team S.I.T Genius were looking for Leon.

Back to Aichi and the others.

"Wait..." Aichi said and put two fingers on his forehead.

"Aichi?" Misaki asked.

"It's no good. I'm not sensing Leon's Psyqualia anymore." Aichi said and turned to them.

"Huh?! What'll we do?!" Kamui asked.

"We have to beat Leon and don't have time to spare! Earth is in danger..." Misaki said.

Aichi look up at the sky.

"I won't give up... I swear I'll save them... Blaster Blade and Royal Paladin!" Aichi thought to himself. "Blaster Blade save me... He made me stronger... He gave me the courage to stand tall... So, this time... I'm going to save him!" Aichi said.

A lighting came out and a ball of light appeared in the sky and flew towards Aichi...

"This feeling... I've had it somewhere before..." Aichi went ahead to touch it, and it flew towards his hands...

"B-Brother...?" Kamui asked.

"It's okay... I understand... This is Blaster Blade's soul." There was a sudden flash of light and the ball of light transformed into a card, then the card shot out a light pointing towards a direction...

"...Huh? What is this?" Misaki asked as she see the light.

"I see... Leon-kun is over there... Blaster Blade, you'll lead me there... Blaster Blade, you... All of you will still lend me your strength, right? I promise I'll save you!" Aichi said and kept the card in is pocket.

They were still walking when they suddenly heard screams...

They ran towards the direction of the scream and they saw Lee and Ali on the floor all beat up...

"Lee-kun! Ali-kun!" Aichi said.

"What happened?!" Kamui asked.

"He's the one that did it..." Ali pointed out.

A figure appeared before us...

"Souryu Leon?!" Kamui asked.

Instead it was Chris-kun... wait... the guy who did this to them was...?!

"Come on, don't scare us... Wait, don't tell me he did this to 'em?" Kamui asked.

"Fight me." he said kind of darkly.

"You're acting weird..." Misaki said.

"Stop it, Chris!" Ali said.

"We don't have any reason to fight you here!" Lee added.

"The strongest Vanguard Fighter... I'm number one." Chris said.

"What happened to you, Chris?!" Ali asked again.

"Silence..." Chris and sent out a sort of shockwave on them and they fell to the ground again.

"What is the dark feeling that I'm feeling from him?" Aichi said and shivered.

"Aichi?" Misaki said and tried to comforting him.

"Brother?" Kamui said and tried as well.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked again.

"His heart and soul is filled with a huge amount of emptiness... I can feel it... Is this because of Void? The power of emptiness?" Aichi asked.

"That's right. Can't you dopes feel it? Void can set your heart free!" Chris said.

"Wrong! That's the darkness in your heart, which is usually held in check! You can't let out! Don't listen to it!" Aichi said.

"Shut up! I'll do anything to be number one." he said again.

"Aichi! We have to hurry to Leon, and get Chris back to normal!" Misaki said to Aichi.

"Forget about it, Sendou Aichi, You're going to fight me." Chris said.

"But this isn't the time or place..." Aichi said before he was cut off again.

"Are you afraid... of my power?!" Chris said.

"Psyqualia... I see... Chris-kun is possessed by it..."Aichi thought to himself.

"Since that time, I've became way stronger. And it's all thanks to Psyqualia. Psyqualia... Now that I posses the strongest power, no one can beat me." he said.

"Just like Chris-kun, I gave myself over to Psyqualia. Before I got my memories back, this darkness is what I was afraid of." Aichi thought ti himself. "Okay, I'll fight you." Aichi said.

"Brother Aichi?!" Kamui exclaimed.

"We've got something more important to do!" Miskai said.

"I can't just let Chris-kun stay like this. I've been where he is." Aichi said and walked towards Chris. "I don't care what kind of power you use. I'm going to win. For you and your friends..." Aichi said.

"Friends? What nonsense. Only one person can stand at the top. Friends aren't needed there." he said.

"That's not true! I'll beat you in this fight and prove it to you!" Aichi said and hold out is deck.

Back to Earth

"Sendou Aichi and Chris are going to fight?! What's going on here?!" Tetsu exclaimed.

"It's all Void... It's because of the emptiness..." Rekka said.

"Only the people in the space will be able to stop that evil presence." Suiko added.

"Sendou Aichi..." Kourin said while looking at the screen.

Back to the space between Cray and Earth

After the fight of Chris and Aichi, Team Genius disappeard because the winner was Aichi.

"In this space, losing is the same as death. Those three lost the rights to be leaders and were sent back to Earth." They heard Takuto voice.

"So it's true, if you lose a Vanguard Fight even once here, you forever lose the chance to defeat Leon-kun." Aichi said.

"Then Royal Paladin and the fate of Earth ride on our fights in this plane." Misaki added.

"That's perfect! After all, I haven't even considered the possibility of losin'!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Let's go to Leon-kun!" Aichi said.

A few minutes later on Earth

"Let's go find Ren's team." Suiko said as she scrolled the screen.

"There they are. Looks like Kai Toshiki and Souryu Leon are going to fight." She continued.

"Yeah. Right now, we can only watch." Kourin added.

Back in the space between Cray and Earth

Lighting strikes the sky even more...

"Let's go, Brother! Let's go defeat that Leon guy!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Which way?" Misaki asked him.

"Um... Brother?" he asked and faced Aichi, he nodded.

"The nihilistic aura is strong. This way!" Aichi said.

"I-I thought that was the right way!" Kamui said again, only to find out that they were already walking.

"Don't leave me behind!" he shouted.

Meanwhile with Team Ren, Kai is fighting Leon and the twins VS Ren and Asaka.

"Stand up the/my Vanguard!" said Kai and Leon at the same time.

"Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh!" said Kai.

"Tri-holl Dracokid." said Leon. "I sense a furious wind... Hot, like flames..." "I see. You used to play with Kagero." he continue.

"I'm going to make you return my clan!" said Kai.

"If you want me to return it, you'll have to beat me." said Leon. "You'll have to beat the absolutely invincible, absolutely just Aqua Force!"

"Draw, I ride Desert Gunner, Raien!" said Kai. "Soh Koh moves back! Turn End."

"Draw, I ride Tear Knight, Cyprus!" said Leon. "Tri-holl moves". "I call Tear Knight, Theo!" he continue. "Theo attacks!"

"No guard." said Kai. One damage land on his Zone.

"Go, Cypurs".

"No guard."

"Drive Check." said Leon. And the second damage land on Kai's Zone.

"What's wrong? Playing like that, you'll lose Narukami too." Leon asked.

"I guard with Dragon Mong, Kinkaku!" "Draw, I ride Thunderstorm Dragoon!" said Kai. "Call, Red River Dragoon!"

"There's is something I want to ask you." said Kai. "With all the power you've got, why did you betray Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero?!" Kai asked.

"No guard." said Leon.

"Check. I give the power to Red River, and the extra critical to Thunderstorm!" said Kai.

"Damage Check... I got a trigger." Two damage's land on Leon's Zone.

"Red River, attack Tear Knight, Theo!" said Kai. "Answer me, Souryu Leon!"

"Betrayed them?" "Hm... You've got the wrong idea..." Leon answered. "Your clans were chosen as sacrifices so that Aqua Force could rise again."

"Sacrifices?!"

"I'll tell you a litte fairy tale." said Leon and he tells is childhood life.

"Stand and Draw!" he said. "Can you understand?" "Can you understand my frustation at learning that my people, were going to die out?" he asked. " I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus!" "Can you understand my despair everything I'd believed in was crushed?!" "I attack Thunderstorm!" Leon continue.

"Damage Check, Critical Trigger." said Kai.

"Attack! Trigger Check." he said. "Tri-holl! Attack Red River!"

"No guard." said Kai.

"It seems you people were standing in Void's way" said Leon.

"Just to put your family back in power, you sacrificed three clans?!" Kai asked.

"Aqua Force, is a clan that will rule the Seven Seas..." he continue. "No, it'll rule the entire world!" "You pawns aren't even in the same league."

"What was that?!" Kai asked angry.

"Mere pawns were sacrificed for the sake of my skin." said Leon. "Consider it an honor!"

"Stand and Draw. Fighters who are searching for strength have strong feelings." said Kai. "That's why, no matter what your circumstances were. It won't bother me." he continue. "For your own personal ambitions, you've toyed with the fates of clans, which are the souls of Vanguard fighters!" "You've insulted them!"

"Break out of the sealed cage and descend, embodiment thunder! Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion!" he continue. "I'm going to beat you, Souryu Leon!" said Kai pointing at Leon.

Meanwhile with Team Q4

"I sense an image of intense fury" Aichi thought to himself "Kai-kun...?" "Kai-kun, is that you?" Aichi asked. "Who is he fighting?"

Back with Kai and Leon's fight

"I call Demonic Dragon Berseker, Garuda and Ginkaku!" said Kai. "Ginkaku's Counterblast! I put one card from my deck into the Damage Zone..." "Here I go, Souryu Leon." "Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Limit Break!, +2000 power." "I battle all your front row units!"

"No guard." said Leon.

"First check. Second check. This is the fury of the three clans that you betrayed!" "Vermillion Thunderbolt!" said Kai. The third Damage card flew to Leon's Zone.

"Garuda attacks!"

"No guard." The fourth card landed on his Damage's Zone.

"With Garuda's skill, I flip one damage card over..." said Kai. "With Ginkaku's skill, I return one card to the deck." "Turn End."

"It isn't enough." said Leon. "The fury of your three clan's doesn't hold a candle to the anguish of my skin." "Yet once I'm granted the power of nothingness, I'm chosen as a clan leader and asked to save Cray?" "Don't make me laugh." he continue.

"You should know the anger of Aqua Force!" "Wind, give power to the Souryu child!" Leon said.

"Stand and Draw" "Behold! Wash away all vice in the flow of furious flood! It's name is righteousness! I ride Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom!" he said.

Meanwhile with Team Q4 who were still looking for Leon

"My head hurts..." said Aichi.

"Maybe it means the power of nothingness is getting stronger?" Misaki asked.

"The two of us aren't affected by that kind of stuff, but Brother..." said Kamui.

"Why don't you rest a bit?" asked Misaki too Aichi.

"I'm fine. Let's go." answered Aichi and they continue to walk.

"If it hurts again, tell us." said Misaki.

"If worse comes to worst, I can always carry you on my back." said Kamui.

"Thank you". Aichi said. "We have to hurry..." "I have a bad feeling about this." he thought to himself.

Back to the fight with Leon and Kai

"Light Signals Penguin Solders's Soulblast" said Leon and draw one new card from his deck. "Diamantes, Crypus, Maelstorm!" "Go! Storm Rider, Diamantes!" "Diamantes's skill. If it's the first battle of the turn, he gets +2000 power!"

"No guard" said Kai. The fourth card land on his Damage Zone.

"Diamantes moves back; Maelstrom goes foward. Go Maelstrom!" said Leon and the fifth card flew on Kai's Damage Zone.

"Go, Penguin Solder!" he continue is attack's.

"The third attack..." said Kai.

"The next attack represents the pain of the Souryu people". "Here I go." said Leon. "Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstorm's Limit Break!" "This is the fourth attack. +5000 power!" "With a boost from Cyprus, I attack Kaiser Vermillion!"

"Guard! Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo and Spark Edgde Dragokid!" said Kai.

"Twin drive, first check, second check. One more card". I'm going to make you pay for the crime of letting sacrifices rise up in revolt." said Leon. "You'll get a taste of eternal torment!" "You'll feel the despair and isolation of oblivion my people went through." he continue.

"Were you that sacred?" Kai asked him. "The isolation of oblivion and despair..." "Is that what you lost to?"

"What to you know?" Leon asked Kai.

"I know... I've seen a fighter who's battled the same fate as you." he answered. "All on his own, Aichi's been trying to save a clan that's been forgotten."

"Royal Paladin..." said Leon. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't put Sendou Aichi and me..., that is, my people... in the same boat."

"Yeah. You're not the same." he said. "He's used his own power to battle the despair of oblivion and forge a path. "He didn't sell his soul to the power of nothingness or stray from the path of fighter!" "He's nothing like you, who's been reduced to a pawn!"

"What?!" Leon asked Kai.

"Stand and Draw!" said Kai. "I'm going to win this fight!" he thought to himself. "Crossride the Vanguard! A silver sword on white wings! Heavenly dragon... Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"!

Back with Team Q4

"What was that?! asked Kamui.

"I feel it too." said Misaki.

"Brother!"

"Kai-kun..."

Back to Kai and Leon's fight

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"?! exclaimed Leon. "How is it you have that?!"

"When Kaiser Vermillion is in the Soul, "THE BLOOD" will be at +13000 power." said Kai. "Call! Dusty Plasma Dragon!" "You have no right to insult Aichi! "THE BLOOD" Ultimate Break!" "Counterblast! +5000 power! Plus an extra critical!" "Soh Koh boosts! You won't be able to get up anymore!" "Heaven's judgement... Vermillion Catastrophe!"

"Guard!" said Leon.

"First check, I give the power to Garuda, and draw. Second check!" said Kai.

"Kai Toshiki, chosen by Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"... said Leon. "Can you stop my wind?"

"Garuda attacks with a boost from Ginkaku!"

"No guard. Damage Check. Second check." said Leon.

"What?!"

"This is the wind's answer." He draw a heal trigger, so in Leon's Damage Zone are five card's.

"Garuda's skill. I flip over my Red River in the Damage Zone..." "Turn End." said Kai.

"Stand and draw! Hm... Dragon Spun into existence from the warp of the wind and the weft of the sea, live up to the legend in your ideal form! I crossride Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom!" said Leon. "Observe. This is the ultimate Aqua Force, resurrected by my power!"

"If there's a Maelstrom in the Soul, this card has 13000 power." "Call. Cypru's Counterblast." he said. "You've got a fine dragon, but I'm going to end it right here." "You should be honored."

"Diamantes! Attack Dusty Plasma!"

"I guard with Desert Gunner Raien!"

"Maelstrom! Attack Dusty Plasma! "I attack "THE BLOOD"! Receive the judgment of the wind, Glory Maelstrom's Ultimate Break!"

"Spark Edge! Old Dragon Mage! And Garuda Intercepts!"

"Still intend to resist?" Leon ask Kai. "You should accept your fated destruction like a man, Kai Toshiki!"

"Enough of that nonsense!" said Kai very angry. "I'm going to win this!" "I'm going to win for the proud Vanguard fighters who try to find their own way!"

"Check. First... Second... It's over. Divine Blowing!" And the sixth Damage's card landed on Kai's Zone and he collapsed.

Now Team Q4 found Leon and Aichi run to Kai's side.

"Kai-kun, wake up! Kai-kun!" said a worried Aichi.

"Aichi... I... I didn't fight algonside you, didn't even encourage you... I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"Kai-kun, that's not true! When I didn't know what to do, when I didn't understand anything, you were the one who showed me the way, Kai-kun...! Our paths aren't over yet. I'm sure they'll cross somewhere!"

"Next time, will you show me the way?"

"So let's keep doing our best, Kai-kun...!" he is disappearing.

""Defeated fighters lose the right to exist here. That must be it."

"No don't disappear, Kai-kun!"

"Go, Aichi... to our paths..." and he disappeared.

"Kai-kun!"

"I guess this cardfight is fated between us."

"Let's settle this, Souryu Leon!" Aichi declared.

Back on Earth

Kai, Ren and Asaka were transported back to Earth.

"Ren-sama..."

"I'm wiped out... Please let me sleep."

"Me too..."

"Kai! Wake up!" Tetsu said while shaking Kai.

"I think they're exhausted." Lee said, all of Team Genius woke up.

"Like we were" Ali added.

"Let the rest for now" Chris said.

"Got it. Are you guys okay?" Tetsu asked them.

"We're fine now! We're young, you know, unlike you, old man!" Ali replied.

"Old man?" Tetsu said.

"If you're an old man, Tetsu-kun, what does that make me...?" Shin ask.

They lean the worn out Team New AL4 on the wall as well and continued watching Aichi and Leon on the screen.

Back in the space between Cray and Earth

In the middle of the fight, Aichi's vision suddenly went blur...

"What? What's going on?"

Further into the fight, Aichi was surrounded by black mist and he fainted after Maelstrom delivered a blow...

"Can you keep fighting?" a voice asked him.

"That's right... I want to fight..." Aichi said it to himself.

"In that case, we'll lend you our power..." A light surrounded him and he got up.

"Stand up my avatar" Call! Blaster Blade Spirit!" Aichi said.

And soon, with Platina Ezel, Blaster Blade Spirit and his Gold Paladin friends, Aichi won...

"The time has come!" he heard Takuto's voice.

"Is this... the planet Cray?" Aichi said looking at the portal that appeared in front of them.

"Please take care of Leon-kun." he said and passed the unconscious Leon to Sharlene.

"Sendou Aichi... Your clan is the leader of planet Cray... Now... Hold up your deck..." Aichi held up his deck as Takuto instructed and a ray of light went into the portal and they finally freed planet Cray and he fainted...

Dream

"My Royal Paladin friends... Blaster Blade!" Aichi said and faced the finally freed clan and his avatar.

"Thank you, my leader." Blaster Blade said and tried to bow.

"Don't do that! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Royal Paladin been saved... You can use Royal Paladin again." Takuto's voice echoed.

"Gold Paladin and I have... Everyone in Gold Paladin is my dear friend, too. We travelled together, we fought together... So...!" he said.

"You treasure your friends? That's just like you, Sendou Aichi." Takuto voice said.

"Everyone!" Aichi said as they disappeared.

"Let's make a vow, my Vanguard. We will be with you for eternity." Blaster Blade said and disappeared.

Space between Cray and Earth

Aichi woke up and saw Misaki and Kamui holding onto him...

Leon's team was also transported back to Earth.

They were starting to transport back too and then they were already worn out and aslepp...

The next day, Team Q4 won the final stage and everything went back to normal, well, not so normal...

The next day

"Hello!" Aichi was in Card Capital.

"Welcome! We've been waiting for you!" Manager said.

"Huh?"

"Ah, It's Sendou Aichi!" one boy exclaimed.

"He won the VF circuit!" another exclaimed.

"Fight me!"

"No, with me!" And all the kids gathered around him.

"W-Wait a second... You can take turns! Ride!"

"Ah! It's Blaster Blade! It's Gold Paladin!"

"Yeah"

"Huh? Brother, you're sticking with Gold Paladin!" Kamui asked him.

"Why not? They were your friends who travelled around the world with you." Misaki said.

"Yeah."

"Now, who wants to fight me?" Kamui asked.

"I'll fight too!" Misaki said.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Finally I have finished the first chapter of my first story, hope you all like it, feel free to review and wait for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The two new transfer Student

Some months after winning the VF Asia Circuit, Aichi became a high school student at Miyaji Academy. And at he goes to school, Aichi encounter Misaki, who is a third year student.

"Morning, Aichi." Misaki greet Aichi, as she see him.

"Good Morning, Misaki-san". he greet her and they continue too walk.

"Are you getting used to the school?" she asked.

"No... I mean, yes, kind of..." he stuttered.

"Well, good luck, then, by Aichi. See you at Card Capital!" said Misaki to him, before they goes too separated classroom's.

"Thanks and by Misaki-san." said Aichi.

Time skip

"Well, before we begin with the lesson, we have a new transfer student. Come in." said the teacher. The door slid open and a very shy girl with green eyes and red hair came walking into the classroom, wearing the Miyaji girl's uniform. She is writing her name on the school board.

"My name is Sunshine Fuji. I hope we can get along." she bowed and said to the students.

"Fuji-san, your seat is over there." The teacher said to her, pointing at the end of the third line.

Time skip to start the lesson, explaining about globalization and the teacher asked Aichi a question. "Um... How will you survive, Sendou Aichi?!"

Aichi stand up of his chair and tried to answer the question.

"Yes."

"Sendou, as a young man living in this age of globalization, how would you like to get by?"

"U-Um... Uh..." Aichi began to said, very nervous.

"What's he so nervous about?" asked a random student, quietly.

"It's probably just an act." answered another student.

"I think this is the first time he's spoken since transferring to this school." said another student.

"What's the problem, Sendou?" asked the teacher.

"I... I, uh... I guess I'd like to take good care of my hobby." stuttered Aichi.

"Hobby? What is it?"

"Um... it's, uh... Cardfight, for example..."

"Cardfights? And that's how you live your life?" asked the teacher.

"No... n-never mind..." he said.

"Cardfighting is his hobby?" asked a student.

"Does he think that'll help him survive the age of globalization?"

"Quit! Our goal here at Miyaji Academy is to cultivate young people so that they thrive in the age of globalization." began the teacher to said. "Certainly, the object of your devotion seems to be popular these days, but don't you think focusing on academics would be a better use of your time, Sendou?"

"S-Sorry..." Aichi said and he sit down on his place. He look down and blush, "Th-That didn't go well..." he thought to himself.

After the lessons ended,the president, having a Club report asked Aichi about whether he did choose a Club to join.

"Is there something that you like to do?"

"My hobby..."

"Ah! That's right, you said before "Cardfight", I think? What is it?"

"Um, well... It's a game where you fight each other with cards. If you'd like..."

She looked at the report and said that they don't have a Cardfight Club.

"Ah, I-I see... I am going home." he stand up and walk to the gate door.

"Make sure you decide on your club this week, Sendou!" She said to him.

"Oh, Ishida-kun! I haven't gotten your club application."

"Oh, leave me alone..." Naoki said, stand up of his place, and goes to the door.

"Hey! You should listen when someone's talking to you!" she said after him.

Around this time, Sunshine goes up and start going after Aichi and Naoki, before the president was going to ask her, about to choose a Club, and trying to talk with them.

After seeing Naoki, she start to follow him, because he start to follow Aichi.

"What I am doing? I should go straight to home!" Sunshine thought to herself, "But I am curious and I want to start having friends, who likes Cardfights too."

"It's like, the second school let out, is whole demeanor changed." Naoki thought to himself. "Has he got somethin' going? Maybe he's actually an elite athlete with some sports club... Or maybe outside of school he's gang leader..." "Yeah, right..." Naoki exclaimed.

"I wonder how he does not know the we are following him." Sunshine said.

Then she stopped walking, after seeing Naoki had stopped to walk, because Naoki had seen that Aichi was walking toward a shop, so he goes in there too, and Sunshine too.

"Card Capital? What is this?" Naoki said.

"This is a trading card game shop." Shin answered to him. And instantly he and Sunshine sees Aichi at the end of a table talking with Team Genius, but for Naoki is look like he is talking with little kids and Sunshine already know who they are.

"It's really been a long time!" Aichi said.

"Yeah. We've come to research the card-playing population in Japan, since Japan still has the most Vanguard fighters." said Chris.

"You might be right. So how's Mitsusada-san doing?" Aichi asked.

"He is doing well! He's making awesome strides." Chris answered.

"Well, not like us, though..." Lee said.

"Oh, remind me, who lost to him last time?" said Chris.

"More importantly, I want to meet a Japanese maid while I'm here!" said Ali excited.

Meanwhile, Naoki and Sunshine are already near the table of Aichi's group.

"W-What the heck?! Those guys aren't Japanese!" Naoki thought to himself. Just now Aichi sees Naoki and Sunshine.

"What's up, Sendou? You're like a totally different person here than at school! And you're buddies with some guys from another country? Talk about global! Anyway, how'd you get like this?" Naoki asked Aichi.

"U-Um, here..." Aichi tried to said and he show him is Gold Paladin Deck.

Naoki take is Deck, looked and ask him: "What is his?"

"Cardfight."

"Cardfight?"

"It's Vanguard. " answered Chris. Naoki looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of it? You fight each other with cards. It's a card game that's really popular worldwide." Chris asked him.

"Vanguard? Worldwide?" Naoki asked again. "You have to many questions!" Sunshine thought to herself.

"That's right. A lot of countries hold international tournaments, too. You really don't know about it? It's common knowledge!" said Lee.

"Common knowledge, you say?" Naoki asked and he slammed the Deck.

"Oh, boy, you're a goner. Girls aren't go for a know-nothing like you." Ali said.

"What was that?!" asked Naoki, angry and he start to stare at Aichi.

"M-Me?!" asked Aichi surprises at Naoki.

"So this is Vanguard?" Naoki asked.

"Uh huh. You use this Deck to battle." Aichi said and pointed on his Deck.

"Um... Hi, Aichi." Sunshine said to Aichi.

"... I did not see you, Fuji. And usually you are very quit in school." said a surprise Naoki.

"Huh, you're cutie, do you want to my girlfriend?" Ali asked Sunshine.

"… I'm sorry, but no." Sunshine respond to him.

"Not again, why?" said Ali shocked.

"You're are still a kid, and I hope you will find someone who knows you very well and trying to ask any girl you just meet, will not make you popular with them." said Sunshine.

Cue shocked from everybody, expect Naoki, who does not know Ali very much, yet. And Aichi asked Naoki, if he want to tried it out, a Vanguard fight.

"F-Fine. I'll play along once..." stuttered Naoki and Shin give him a new trial Deck and then they move to a fighting table. Naoki is reading the rule book and on his fight, Aichi explained the rule to him.

Meanwhile, back to Sunshine and Team Genius

"Wow, nobody had tried to say him this." comment Chris about the talk with Sunshine and Ali.

"… Sorry, perhaps you want to have a vanguard fight with me?" Asked Sunshine to Ali. "I hope I did not hurt your feelings."

"Huh... Fuji-san, you know Vanguard?" asked a surprise Aichi.

"Yes, my brother taught me." Sunshine answered.

"I am fine, thanks for asking. Of course, my cutie, but for one condition. If I win you will be my girlfriend, and if you win you're free to go. Buy the way, was your name? " Ali answered.

"Okay, I accept this condition and my name is Sunshine Fuji." said Sunshine.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" the both of them began to said.

"Star-vader, Robin Knight" said Sunshine.

"Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox" said Ali. They are all surprise to see this unit. "What for a Deck you are using? I have never have seen this unit!" asked Chris.

"The name of this Deck is LInk Joker." Sunshine answered.

"Wow, a new Deck. Draw, I ride Monoculus Tiger. Turn end." Ali said.

"Draw, I ride Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron. Call, Star-vader, Volt Line. Mayoron attack your Vanguard." Sunshine began to said.

"No guard!". Ali said.

"Attack with Volt Line." Said Sunshine.

"Damage Check, no trigger, second check, no trigger. This unit look a lot like Marron from Gold Paladin." Said Ali,as he draw one Acorn Master and one Coilling Duckbill putting is on his Damage Zone's, having now 2 cards.

"Draw, I ride Law Official, Lox. Call, Bringer of Knowledge Lox and Pencil Squire, Hammsuke. Attack your Vanguard with Lox." Ali said.

"No guard!" Sunshine said.

"Attack with my rearguard Bringer of Knowledge and Hammsuke." said Ali.

"Damage check, no trigger, second check, no trigger, third check, heal trigger. Recover one damage, guard with Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star." said Sunshine, as she draw one Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon, one Star-vader of Silence, Dilaton and one Star-vader, Poxie Powder, putting it on her Damage's Zone, having now 3 cards, but thanks to the heal trigger she put Infinite Zero Dragon on the Drop Zone, having now 2 cards on the Damage's Zone.

"Turn end, you're very strong." said Ali.

"Thanks for the compliment. Draw, I ride Comparion Star Star-vader, Photon. Call, Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon. I move Mayoron, I Attack your Vanguard Lox with Photon" Sunshine said.

"No guard" said Ali.

"Next is with my rearguard Mana boost from Mayoron and last attack of my rearguard Volt Line."

"Damage check, no trigger, second check. Guard with Cable Shepp and Tank Mouse." said Ali, who draw one Magnet Crocodile and one Law Official, Lox, putting it on his Damage's Zone, having now 4 cards.

"Turn end, you are very strong too." said Sunshine.

"Thanks, now is my turn. Draw, I ride Guardian of Truth, Lox. Call, Compass Lion and Binoculos Triger. Attack your Vanguard with Guardian of Truth, boost from Compass Lion." Ali said.

"Guard with Dilaton and Intercepter." said Sunshine.

"Drive check, no trigger. Second check, heal trigger, the power goes too Bringer of Knoledge. Recover one damage." said Ali, as he draw one Cable Sheep and one Dictionary Goat, putting it on his Damage's Zone, having now 4 cards, but thanks to the heal trigger, putting Acorn Master on the Drop Zone, he has now 3 cards. "Next I attack with my rearguard Bringer of Knowledge, boost with Binoculos Triger."

"No guard." Said Sunshine.

"Last attack, with my rearguard Hammsuke. Turn end." Ali said.

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger, second check, no trigger." Sunshine said, as she draw one Mayoron and one Chaos Breaker Dragon, putting them on her Damage's Zone, having now 4 cards.

"My turn, draw. I ride Chaos Breaker Dragon! Call, Strike Star-vader, Krypton." said Sunshine.

Meanwhile Aichi is still fighting Naoki, so they can't not see the fight between Sunshine and Ali.

"I don't know, but I think that Link Joker Deck can be really dangerous." Chris thought to himself, "After the fight, I will tell them about how I feel about that mysterious Deck and that they should be carefully about Sunshine Fuji."

"Attack your Vanguard Guardian of Truth, boost from Mayoron." said Sunshine.

"No guard."

"Drive check, critical trigger, the power goes too Volt Line and the critical to Chaos Breaker. Second check, draw trigger, the power goes too Mana and I draw a card." Sunshine said, as she draw one Star-vader, Null Chameleon and Vortex Star-vader, Molybdenum. "Attack with Volt Line boost from Krypton and Mana."

"Damage check, no trigger." Ali said, as he draw one Compass Lion, putting it on his Damage's Zone, having now 5 cards.

"Intercepter and guard with Pencil Squire, Hammsuke, and no guard. Damage check, no trigger." Said Ali, as he draw one School Hunter, Leo-pald putting it on his Damage's Zone, having 6 cards.

The winner is Fuji Sunshine.

"Yeah!" I won my first match" she said happy.

"...I lost." said Ali not very happy.

"Don't worry, we still can be friends and that was a good fight." said a worried Sunshine.

"Thanks, for trying to cheer me up." he said to her with a smile.

"He already know that I was trying to cheer him up." she thought to herself.

"Well, I will be going now, so by and thanks for being the first friends." said Sunshine too Team Genius, Aichi and Naoki.

"By Fuji-san." said Aichi and Naoki together.

"By for now." said team Genius.

Meanwhile, Naoki lost to Aichi and after buying his Deck, he run out of Card Capital. That was when Kai and the others arrived.

"So you had your first cardfight with someone from the same high school... and Ali too?" asked Miwa.

"Yes, but I got caught up and won." answered Aichi.

"She was very strong and I lost" said Ali, very sadly.

"And she was using a strange Deck, the name is Link Joker." said Lee.

"Link Joker?!" asked a very surprise Kai.

"Never heard about that." said Miwa.

"And one unit look like Marron" said Chris. "The name was Infinitesimal Star-vader, Mayoron."

"Marron?!"Aichi asked surprise. "Tomorrow, I will ask Fuji-san about that." Aichi thought to himself.

"What is her name and witch school she goes?" Kai asked.

"Her name is Sunshine Fuji and she was wearing Miyaji Academy uniform." said Chris.

"So, you can't not find a fellow Vanguard player from a good school like Miyaji Academy, except Fuji-san?" Izaki asked.

"Nope, it's a school that focuses on preparing for college... Besides, there aren't kids who are interested..." Aichi said sadly.

"I see... We've got a Vanguard Boom at our school. Wanna transfer over?" Miwa asked.

"Thank you. But..." he tried to say something when Kai suddenly stood up.

"If he bought a deck on his way out, that means he's interested in Vanguard." he said.

"I see..."

"Get your act together. You're a leader, remember?" Kai added.

"Oh that's, but... if Ishida-kun's interested in Vanguard, I've got to reach out to him. Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi said.

"Geez... You're a different person when you fight..." Kai said and walked away.

The next day

"Good morning!" Aichi said as he entered his classroom.

"Good morning, Aichi" said Sunshine.

"Hi, Sunshine" said Aichi, "Look like Ishida-kun is not here yet..." he thought to himself.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a worried expression.

"… Yes, nothing to worried about." He tried to say with a happy smile.

"You're thinking about Ishida Naoki?" asked Sunshine.

"Well...yes."

"Don't worry, he will soon be here, and then you can ask him about Vanguard". said Sunshine.

"Thank you."

"No problem, what a friends for." she added.

Some time past and Naoki finally arrived, but class was already starting...

"Rise! Bow! Take your seats!" The class president said.

"Morning! Starting today, we' got another new transfer student on our class. Come in." The teacher called out.

The person who walked in was...!

"I am Tatsunagi Kourin!"

"Kourin-san?" Aichi asked surprised.

She walked to go to back of the classroom to sit behind Aichi. He greet her, but in the end Aichi got a lot of stares from his class mates. After school ended Aichi went to Card Capital and he tell them that Kourin transfer to his school, like always Morikawa and Kamui was starting to argue and Izaki tell Aichi an Ideia to start his own Cardfight Club.

The next day at school, Aichi started to hand out flyers the he made, and with the help of Sunshine too, but there was no one who was interested in joining the Vanguard Club. After awhile, Kourin arrived to school as well and decided to join the Vanguard Club as well, then a bunch of boys decided to join because of Kourin. Then they created a rule on their club, whoever defeats any of the Cardfight club members will be able to join the Club, but unfortunately nobody could defeat them. Then Ishida Naoki came along and won is match against Kourin and like that he became an official member.

"Now we just need two more members and the Cardfight Vanguard Club is official." said Aichi. " After school, I will try to asked Misaki-san if she want's to came." he thought to himself.

Meanwhile on Fukuhara School

Two new transfer student came to Ren's classroom, the name are Tatsunagi Suiko and Ibuki Kouji.

"Good morning, Suiko-san" Ren greet her.

"Morning" she said.

"Why are you here? Do you don't have work to do?" asked an annoyed Asaka.

"Seem I am not welcome here." Suiko said.

"Answer the questions!" Asaka said.

"Calm down, Asaka. Perhaps she does it for work too, nee Suiko-san?" asked Ren.

"You're right, Ren and I will choosing the Vanguard club." She said.

"Fine, if Ren-sama is saying it, but don't go near Ren-sama." said Asaka.

"So, you're Suzugamori Ren?" asked Ibuki as he slowly walked towards the group.

"Yes, do you need something?" asked Ren.

"...Nothing." he said and goes to it's place, because school has began.

After school ended, Ren goes too Tetsu and asked him that he keep an close eye on Ibuki.

"Okay, but why?" asked a surprised Tetsu.

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen soon" answered Ren. "I think I will go visiting Kai or Aichi-kun." Ren thought to himself.

Yeah, I finished chapter two. Hope you will all like it. Well free to review and chapter 3 will soon come too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Vanguard Club of Miyaji Academy

After school, Aichi goes too Card Capital and asked Misaki about joining the club, but she refuses, and the next day, he tried to asked her again, but with no luck. After awhile, they have lunch break, and Kourin thought that someone is watching her, because she is an Idol.

Then Naoki sees a person who he thought was the stalker of Kourin, but the one who he likes is Aichi, and his name is Shingo Komoi, who know all things of Aichi. And he challenge Naoki to a Vanguard fight, and he won.

"I while try to asked Misaki-san again." said Aichi.

"I will try to help you too." said Sunshine.

"We don't need someone who is not serious about Vanguard." said Kourin.

"Kourin-san, please, we need another member or we can't not be an official Club." said Aichi.

"Fine, have fun chasing Misaki Tokura." she said, looking very angrily.

"…. Huh! She looks scary and wait you are going to ask Boss Lady?" asked Naoki.

"Boss Lady? Are you referring to Misaki-san?" asked Aichi.

"Yes, she is very scary and the boss of Miyaji." answered Naoki.

"Okay." said Aichi.

Because time was running out, the student council was trying to shout down the Club. But then Misakiappear's and said that she is the last member of the Vanguard Club, make them all happy, especial Aichi, and expect Kourin.

"You're not serious." she said to Misaki.

"I'm serious." Misaki said to her.

"Then if you are serious, the fight me." Kourin said.

"Of course." she answered, holding already her deck.

And they all are going to the Club room, to watch them, expect Kourin and Misaki.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" The both of them shouted.

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany" said Kourin.

"Aiming for the Stars, Artemis!" said Misaki.

"That's not Oracle Think Tank, is it?" Aichi asked Misaki.

"I felt like trying out various things. Genesis... I've got a good feeling about this clan." she answered looking at Aichi.

"Misaki-san has kept up her studies in order to get stronger... I really do want to be in the same club as her." Aichi thought to himself, smiling very happy.

"Draw, I ride Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult! Tiffany move, turn end!" said Kourin.

"Draw, I ride Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis! I look at the top seven cards of my deck, and if Twilight Hunter, Artemis is there, I put her in my hand." said Misaki.

"Call, Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime! And then I attack with Tatsutahime your Vanguard!" she said.

"Next I attack with Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis! Turn end" said Misaki.

"No guard, Damage check, first check, healtrigger, the effect goes to Iseult,second check no trigger." Kourin said and she draw one Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli and Leading Jewel Knight, Salome putting them on her Damage's Zone.

"Stand and Draw. I ride Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie! Call, Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill, Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie and Knight of Silence, Gallatin. I attack your Vanguard with Gallatin! Next with Tracie boost from Shellie and the last attack with Sybill boost from Tiffany. Turn end." Kourin said.

"No guard. Damage check, first check, no trigger, second check, no trigger and third check, no trigger." Misaki said and she draw one Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime,Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinadaand Twilight Hunter, Artemis, putting them on her Damage's Zone.

"This is a fight between me and Kourin, with my "seriousness" at stake." Misaki thought to herself.

"I think you already know this, but I will not be so easy defeated with lukewarm feelings..." Kourin thought to herself.

"Stand and draw. I ride Twilight Hunter, Artemis! Call, Broom Witch, Callaway and Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis! Callaway attacks your Vanguard!" Misaki said.

"I guard with Olwen!" said Kourin.

"Twilight Hunter attacks with boost from Artemis!" Misaki said.

"No guard!"

"Twin drive check. Critical trigger! I give all the effects to Twilight Hunter! Second check, no trigger."

"Damage check, no trigger." said Kourin, and she draw one Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult putting is on her Damage's Zone, having now 4 cards.

"I Soulcharge with Twilight Hunter's skill. Then, since I've got a Bowstring of Heaven and Earth in the Soul, I do it again. Turn end!" Misaki said.

"Man! Four cards into the Soul all at once?!" Naoki exclaimed with a shocking expression.

"The Soul is the key to Misaki's clan, Genesis. After this, I'm sure there'll be some big effect that uses the Soul." Komoi explained to Naoki's question.

"Misaki-san, you put together a deck like this..." Aichi thought to himself.

"When it comes to fighting Kourin, I really have to throw everything I've got at her..." Misaki thought to herself.

"Stand and draw. The unchanging light of determination shines longer than eternity! Lead me! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!" said Kourin.

"I guard with Witch of Owls, Paprika!" Misaki said.

"Here I go!"

"I'm looking forward to."

"I attack with Salome boost from Shellie." Kourin said.

"No guard!"

"Twin drive check. No trigger. Second check. Heal Trigger. I give the power to Sybill and heal 1 damage point. Sybill attacks, boots from Tiffany. Turn end!" Kourin said and the first card was Ashlei and the second one was Polli, now she has three Damage's.

"Damage check, no trigger, second check, no trigger." Misaki said and she draw one Snipe Snake and one Broom Witch, Callaway putting it on her Zone, having now five Damage's.

"3 to 5... What's going to happen next?" Aichi thought to himself.

"Now I'll show them how serious I am... I'll show them the true power of Genesis!" Misaki thought to herself.

"The heat of silent souls like stars... and deep, intense emotions like the sea... are for eternity! I ride Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime! Surpass the limits and open up a new world! Limit Break! Soulblast! Take the tune of unchanging life, and vanish beyond a time that's longer than infinity! Everlasting Vanish!" Misaki said.

"I retire all of myopponent's front row rear-guards from the field. Gallatin! Sybill! Now you can't intercept!"

"Whoa..." said a surprise Naoki.

"I call Witch of Wolves, Saffron and Battle Maiden, Kukurihime! Saffron attacks!"

"I guard with Toypugal!"

"Iwanagahime attacks with a boost from Bowstring of Heaven and Earth!"

"No guard"

"Twin drive. I got a critical trigger! I give the power to Callaway and the extra critical to Iwanagahime. Second check, no trigger." Misaki said, and she draw Battle Maiden, Kukurihime and one Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis.

"Damage check, Critical trigger! I give all the effects to Salome!" Kourin said and she draw Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle.

"I attack with the boosted Callaway!"

"I guard with Jewel Knight, Glitmy!"

"Turn end."

Misaki and Kourin looked at each other and both of them are smiling.

"Those two looklike they're having a good time. It's like they don't even care whether they win or lose." Naoki said.

"Seriousness brings out the opponent's seriousness. They heighten each other. It's a passionate fight between the two of them that no one can get in the middle of!" said Komoi to Naoki.

"Salome's Counterblast! I turn over two of my cards in the Damage Zone, and I search for a card who has the name of Jewel Knight, and superior call Tabitha! One more Counterblast! Superior call, Ashlei!" Kourin said.

"She brought back the front line that Misaki retired without even using her hand!" Komoi exclaimed shocked.

"Incredible..." said a surprise Naoki.

"1 more damage..." Aichi thought to himself.

"Show me how serious you can get." Kourin thought to herself.

"Ashlei attacks Callaway!"

"In order to ensure her win, she started by retiring a unit that can intercept!" Komoi exclaimed.

"Salome attacks with a boost from Tiffany!" Kourin said.

"I guard with Goddes of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada!"

"Perfect Guard?!" Naoki and Komoi shouted together, both of them being very shocked.

"Misaki Tokura, she is very seriousness to be on the Club or perhaps is something else." Sunshine thought to herself, as she was looking to Aichi.

"Is something, Fuji-san?" Aichi asked her.

"Nothing and you can call me Sunshine." She answered him. "I think that Misaki-sempai and Kourin have a crush on him, and he does not noticed."

"I've got more! Tabitha attacks with a boost from Tracie!" Kourin said.

"I guard with Kukurihime!"

"Turn end..."

"She made it through with no damage..." Aichi thought to himself, looking very surprised.

"Pure battle maiden, cut through the darkness with your moonlit bow. I ride Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis!" Misaki said.

"Battle Deity of the Night!" Komoi said shocked.

"A grade 3 on top of a grade 3!" Naoki said shocked.

"I call Paprika. Kukuihime'sskill.I put her in the Soul and give +3000 power to Saffron. Now there are three units in the Soul." Misaki said.

"Paprika attacks! When she attacks, if there's a Genesis unit on the field that has a Limit Break ability, she gets +3000 power!"

"Guard with Iseult!" Kourin said.

"I attack with the boosted Battle Deity of the Night! Limit Break! Soulblast!" Misaki said.

"Battle Deity of the Night's Limit Break increases units in the hand while attacking!" Komoisaid.

"That ain't all!" Naoki said.

"Your blue rays control the tide and shine a light on life... Blue Moon Rising! Battle Deity of the Night receives +5000 power!" Misaki said.

"Guard with Olwen and Prizmy!" Kourin said,

"Drive trigger check... No trigger, second check, Heal trigger!" Misaki said and she draw one Battle Maiden, Sahohime and one Witch of Big Pots, Laurier.

"I give the power to Battle Deity of the Night, and heal 1 damage point!"

"Damage trigger check! Critical trigger..."Kourin said and she draw Rachelle, putting it on her Damage Zone, now having 6 cards and Misaki is the winner.

"I lose." Kourin said.

"This is me being serious." Misaki thought to herself, smiling at Kourin.

"Jeez, she's strong... She beat Kourin." Naoki said.

"That's the Misaki I know!" Komoi said.

"Misaki-san, welcome to the Cardfight Club." Aichi said.

"I'm looking forward it." Misaki said.

"You look happier than when I joined the Club" said an angry Kourin.

"Huh?!" asked a confused Aichi.

"I know it, they both love him, but they don't have the courage to confess to Aichi! Maybe I have a chance. Wait a minute, we don't now each other yet." Sunshine thought to himself, being very happy, and confused too.

"Come on, let's go to the Student Council office. To get their approval to make this club official!" Kourin said.

"Yeah!" Naoki and Komoi being very excited.

Meanwhile on the Council Office

"I can't believe they have six members."Naitou said.

"President..." Suwabe said.

"What is it?" Naitouasked.

"I have a good plan." Suwabe answered.

One minute later and Aichi and co enter the SC office.

"Cardfight Club application for authorization..." Naitou said.

"Yes." Aichi said.

"Permission denied. I can't give your Cardfight Club the official seal of approval." he said.

They are all shocked.

"What are you talking about? We got six people!" Naoki exclaimed angry.

"It's because you don't have a faculty advisor." Suwabe said.

"Faculty advisor?" Aichi asked.

"There's a rule that states official status can only be granted if there's a faculty advisor." Suwabe explained.

"Oh, no... Isn't there anything that can be done?!" Aichi asked.

"It is possible." Naitou said.

"How?!"

"Create a track record. If you accomplish outstanding results, you'll be treated as a special case and recognized as a club." The presidentanswered.

"What should we do?" Aichi asked.

"Fight against a powerful high school team of my choice and achieve victory."

"We'll do it. Please let us do it!" said a determined Aichi.

Meanwhile on Hitsue High School

"Our Vanguard Club has a new challenger." Mark said.

Meanwhile on Fukuhara High School

Ren was talking with Tetsu about Ibuki Kouji and on this moment Ibuki came into the Vanguard Club and challenged Ren to a Vanguard fight.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Both of them shouted.

"Frontline Revenger, Claudas!" said Ren.

"Sprout Deletor, Luchi!" said Ibuki.

"A new unit?!" Tetsu said, looking very shocked.

"So, you use a new deck?" Ren asked, looking surprised.

"The name of this deck is Link Joker." Ibuki answered.

"Link Joker? Very interesting." Ren said, being very amused.

"I have the first turn, I ride Black Sage, Charon and Claudas move, Turn end."

"My turn, draw, I ride Ferment Deletor, Gaen. Attack! Turn end." Ibuki said.

"No guard, Damage check, no trigger!" Ren said and he draw one Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith, putting it on his Damage Zone, having just 1.

"Draw, Envelope everything in darkness, my avatar! I ride Blaster Dark Revenger! Call Darkness Revenger, Rugos!" said Ren.

"I attack your Vanguard with Blaster Dark boosted from Clauda. Next with Rugos! Turn end."

"No guard, damage check, no trigger, second check, stand trigger. I stand Gaen and give +5000 power." Ibuki said, and he draw one Hire Deletor, Farworn and one PolypodDeletor, Oloron, putting it on his Damage Zone, having now 2.

"Stand and draw, I ride Hailing Deletor, Alba! Call, Breaking Deletor, Gatario and Lie-Down Deletor, Given!" said Ibuki.

"Attack your Vanguard with Alba boost from Given."

"Guard with Grim Revenger!"

"Next with Gatario and Turn end."

"No guard, Damage check, no trigger." Ren said, and he draw one Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn, putting it on the Damage's Zone, having now 2.

"Stand and draw, Despair! As the ground beneath you falls away, your doom is spelt in the shadows below! I ride... Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! Call, Blaster Dark Revenger and Revenger Fortress, Fatalia." Ren said.

"Counterblast of Blaster Dark, I retire Gatario and attack your Vanguard with Blaster Dark boost from Fatalia."

"Guard with Refusing Deletor, Evil and Acquire Deletor, Igor."

"Next with Mordred Phantom boost from Clauda!"

"No guard!"

" Twin drive check, Heal trigger. I give the power to Rugos and recover one damage. Second check, Critical trigger, I give all the effects to Phantom!" Ren said, and the first card that he draw was Healing Revenger and the second one was Grim Revenger.

"Damage check, no trigger, second check, Heal Trigger. I give the power to Alba and recover 1 damage." Ibuki said, and he draw one Daunting Deletor, Oksizz and one Taunting DeletorGotho, having now three Damage's.

"Last attack with Rugos and Turn end!"

"Guard with Taunting Deletor, Gotho."

"He is very skilled, please be careful Ren." Tetsu thought to himself.

"You are very good, Ibuki-kun. Not all fighters can match me." said Ren.

"Hm... I'm honored" said Ibuki, being amused too.

"My turn, stand and draw, I ride Docking Deletor, Greion! Call, Depose DeletorGelhora, Confront Deletor, Jagworkand Swift Deletor, Geali!"

"I attack your Vanguard with Jagwork boost from Geali!"

"Guard with Branbau Revenger."

"Next with my Vanguard boost from Given."

"No guard!"

" Twin drive check, no trigger, second check, Critical trigger, I give the effect to Greion and the power to Gelhora!" Ibuki said, and he draw one PoisonusDeletor, Igalga and one Override Deletor, Olg.

"Damage check, Draw trigger. I give the power to Mordred Phantom and I draw one card, second check, no trigger." Ren said, and he draw one Freezing Revenger and one Venomous Breath Dragon, having now 4 Damage's.

"Last attack with Gelhora and turn end."

"Guard with Awaking Revenger."

"Stand and draw, Counterblast, I retire Gelhora, attack with Blaster Dark boost from Fatalia."

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger." Ibuki said, and he draw one Diverging Deletor, Newark, having now 4 Damage's.

"Next I attack with Mordred Phantom boost from Clauda."

"Guard with Hailing Deletor, Elro."

" Twin drive check, no trigger, second check, Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Rugos." Ren said, and he draw one Blaster Dark Revenger and one Grim Revenger.

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger, second check, no trigger, I lost." Ibuki said as he draw one DarkjetDeletor, Greiend and one Sprout Deletor, Luchi, having now 6 Damage's.

"Suzugamori Ren, next time I will win." Ibuki said, as he existed the Club Room and at the front door Asaka arrive.

" What happened? Ren-sama, are you all right?" she asked, with a worried look.

"I am alright, Asaka. Don't need to be so worried. Just that I will go to a place." he answered her, with a smile.

"I am going to come with you, Ren-sama."

"Tetsu, can you and Suiko-san..."

"I know." Tetsu answered him, already knowing his thought.

Ather a awhile, the two of them arrived on Card Capital and the door opens.

"Hello." Misaki said.

"Yo, Mi-saki." Ren said.

"Ren-san?! Why are you here?" Aichi asked him, being very surprised to see him.

"I just want to bring information's."

"Information's?" Kai asked, being now very curious.

"The other day, a guy transfer to Fukuhara, his name is Ibuki Kouji and he is using a Link Joker Deck."

"Ibuki?" asked Miwa, with a shocked expression.

"Another Link Joker Deck?" Kai asked, being shocked too.

"You two know him?" Asaka asked.

"Yes, we were childhood friends." Miwa answered.

"Sunshine, do you know others who use this deck too?" Aichi asked her.

"No, I thought I was the only one who is using this new Clan." Sunshine said.

"You are new here?" Ren asked Sunshine.

"Yes, I transferred to Miyaji Academy and my name is Sunshine Fuji."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Suzugamori Ren and my friend is Narumi Asaka."

"Nice to meet you too, but don't come near at Ren-sama."

"Okay."

Yeah, Finally finished this chapter and Happy New Year. See you on chapter 4 and chapter 2 of LM will soon be uploaded too.

Luna Dragon Empire: Sorry do say it, but Sunshine will not use Blaster Joker now and the Legion mechanic. Thank you very much that you like her.


End file.
